memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GNDN/old
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur 13:36, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Email you sent to me Um, I am confused by the email you have sent to me. Do you think I am an admin? Well, if that is what you thought, I am sorry to tell you that I am not one, at least not yet ;) If this is in regards to my putting back the discussion in Talk:Laser pistol, I thought it was a worthwhile discussion, and worth keeping. It is also my understanding that talk pages are not to be simply blanked unless the only contributions to a discussion are vandalism. I apologize if I have offended you in any way, it has not been my intent. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:27, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Also, in looking at the message that AJ left you (and again I am confused by how you describe it in your email), the big thing he was trying to get across it the fair use boilerplate. This is actually very important to use, as it helps protect MA from being accused of copyright violations. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:30, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::No, I understand the importance of such language, and I have made effort to comply. I reacted poorly to the remonstrance and I am most sorry. Real World bios I saw your newly created bio for Joseph Mullendore this morning. Just to let you know, I've done some formatting work to bring it inline with the other real world biographies that we have. I'd suggest taking a quick peek at it, especially as regards the and the dates linked from within. For your information, years linked from "real world" articles (such as biographies) should be linked with the , , or templates (year, month, or date). That will ensure that the links go to the proper places rather than to the in-universe dates (which is just links like 1996 for example). Just to make sure that you're on the right page in future! -- Sulfur 13:36, 2 September 2006 (UTC) McKinley You're welcome. About the image: I guess your image must still somwhere be lost in the vastness of MA because I just uploaded one of the images of the McKinley Rocket Base I had on my computer. ;-) --Jörg 09:10, 10 September 2006 (UTC) re:Mail Hi. I just found the mail you sent me last week - in my spam filter, where apparently most Memory Alpha mails end up. Sorry for the delay... :( Anyway, sorry if you took what I wrote there as criticism directed towards you - it was merely meant as a friendly joke directed at the other participant (Jörg, I think). -- Cid Highwind 18:03, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Reply From Sir Rhosis Hi, got your note at my Talk Page. Your info is correct as far as I know. I do not have a copy of the script for "Omega Glory," so all my info comes from Allan Asherman's 1981 "The Star Trek Compendium." It notes indeed that there was a Lieutenant Phil Raintree, who was the ship's helmsman, killed in the final gunbattle between the Enterprise crewmen and Captain Ronald Tracy. The ships' doctor was one Milton Perry, also killed on Omega. Lieutenant Commander Piper was the youthful male navigator. Other differences: The Enterprise crew number is 604. The ship which the Enterprise discovers abandoned was the U. S. S. Argentina. The Enterprise is having difficulty with its computer's female personality (a bit later used in "Tomorrow Is Yesterday") Spock puts a female Omegan under hypnosis simply by touching the top of her head, whereupon she sinks to the floor and becomes docile. He later brings her out of the trance by closing her eyes and slapping her. This is witnessed by other Omegans and Spock is declared a servant of the devil. The finale is western-style gunfight between Kirk and Tracey. During this battle Tracey shoots Spock twice, once in the chest. Spock survives because his heart is located in his stomach instead of his chest. That's about all I know. Best to you. Sir Rhosis 20:32, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Huh? In the edit summary of one of your edits to Sarek, you stated "I see that Shran has been here already." I am at a loss as to what you meant by that. The only time I edited that page this year (aside from reverting vandalism or incorrect edits) was on December 22nd when I added that Sarek was referenced (but not seen) in . So, um... what did you mean, exactly? :-D --From Andoria with Love 22:35, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I should have stated "Revert:I see that Shran has been here already." As Talk:Sarek records, I deleted the deleted scene reference. Shortly thereafter, I took to heart the advice of another editor (referencing Edward Jellico and, by implication, Tow Mater), and I added this: :: Background ::In a deleted scene filmed for , it was revealed that Sarek was an accomplished musician. He placed first in an all-Vulcan music competition; second place was awarded to Spock. :Not realizing (much less looking), that you had already done the work. Sorry for the sloppy note. :P. --GNDN 23:10, 28 December 2006 (UTC) But... but... I didn't add any such reference. ;) According to the history, you added the reference then removed it, stating I had been there already. At this moment, there is no reference to "Elaan of Troyius" on Sarek's page. --From Andoria with Love 23:21, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Good heavens, Shran, you're right! I'm still a little jumpy over a misbegotten forum topic (that I thought --hoped-- had fallen off the list), that I made a lot of unwarranted assumptions while failing to read the text and the history carefully. If you think my edit belongs on the Sarek page, I'd be most grateful if you un-reverted it, or whatever you think is best. In any event, please accept my apologies for this silliness. --GNDN 03:47, 29 December 2006 (UTC) No need to apologize... but I'll accept it anyway. :-P Also, I've re-added the "Elaan of Troyius" reference to the article. See you around! :) --From Andoria with Love 06:22, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Uh... Your welcome, even though I wasn't the one who figured out the edit count thing ;) (Think it was Bp, it was some weeks ago). - Enzo Aquarius 03:54, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, then thanks to Bp, too! --GNDN 04:00, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::It's a nifty thing nonetheless ;) - Enzo Aquarius 04:07, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Welcome Again! ' Welcome to that special area in your armpit, user number ! ' I've noticed that you've already made some pretty weird contributions to our trash heap thank you very much. We all hope that you'll (insert attack-related verb) and decide to join us poopy-head. If you'd like to learn less about working with us nuts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to ignore: * Our policies blow. * includes an adware-filled linkpage. * Naming conventions don't help, just learn to spell or take elementary school. * The Manual of Style isn't even a book, it's a freaking electronic-based guide. Who the heck came up with this stuff? It should atleast be the E-Manual of Style, GOSH! I need a drink... * is bs. As long as your article is full of treknobabble, you're fine. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists...which would be great if there were any active ones! Darn community efforts... * Look up past changes you have made in your , you can even see the number of times I banned you! * Keep track of your vandalistic Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your , and get humorous messages such as this that clog your user page as so! One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, don't - even - try. If you have any questions, please pay $50 to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, you are not welcome to Memory Alpha! :Hope you liked that :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 03:47, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Alfa links I've removed the links to Memory Alfa you've added to articles in the external links section for now, since if we are going to link to Alfa articles we should be using a template like we do for most external links, and Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Template:Stexpanded at least suggests that we don't want to, since not linking to Alfa articles was right in the rational for removing that template. - 08:25, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, Archduk3. I've reposted this in a more public place for the reasons stated at the forum. I was not intending to vandalize; it was the MB links that made me consider whether MAlf was also a sister site, as it once was listed on the foot of the main page here. --GNDN 20:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::FYI, I'm looking into this and will update the Forum post when I hear anything back. -- sulfur 21:08, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! --GNDN 21:20, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :For further discussion about this topic, please go to the Memory Alfa forum. --GNDN 19:38, March 5, 2012 (UTC)